1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch for mounting on a portion of a vehicle as part of a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a horn switch that is part of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module on a steering wheel of a vehicle to help protect the driver of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of the driver, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a horn switch that is operable by pressing on a cover of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel. The horn switch may be, for example, a membrane type horn switch which is connected to the inside of a movable part of the air bag module cover. The inflating air bag moves the movable cover part from a closed condition to an open condition to enable inflation of the air bag out of the cover. The horn switch moves with the movable cover part upon inflation of the air bag. Because the movable cover part opens forcefully and rapidly upon inflation of the air bag, the horn switch must be securely fastened to the module.